


Cotton Mouth

by ZephyrCamida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 115 percent smut, 2.0, 200 percent Noya in charge, AKA Top!Noya, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Shameless Smut, Underwear Kink, light fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/pseuds/ZephyrCamida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yuu has to try really hard to not -moan- like a bitch in heat at the thick bulge straining against the stretched cotton, a dotting of wetness at the bulb making the libero wheeze through his nostrils, a tiny noise vibrating in his throat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Noya and I have an underwear kink. Excuse us.

 

 

* * *

 

Six months.

 

Six long, excruciating, constantly-tight-in-the-jeans months Yuu has waited for this rich flavor on his tongue. Savory, it lathers his palette with an almost undecipherable sweetness, yet leaves a slow tingling that reminds him of honey. Bold, addictive, overpowering. He doesn't know how such a thing is possible when simply tasting his lover's jaw, or _why_ , but there isn't a thread of patience in his small body to contemplate it further – said patience a messy cluster tossed to the very back of his brain and left to rot under the overwhelming deluge of raw desire.

 

Yuu's much too busy swimming in the fever pouring down his body from his reddened cheeks. Too busy taking a sharp nose dive into peppering open-mouthed kisses down Asahi's neck, smiling into the skin that shivers deliciously beneath his exploratory lips. He tugs at the edges of the flustered brunet's shirt, fingers yanking with the energy of a predator on the chase, and flings the article into the unknown space behind him. He hardly cares where their clothing ends up, even with the short-lived protest from Asahi as his clothing disappears off the bed, so long as this firm body stays right here under him.

 

The libero simply looks down at the warm form beneath him, roams the long limbs and tight joints with a jaunty disposition. There is so much undiscovered territory. So much untouched skin, sun-kissed, clean and milky smooth, anticipating his curious exploration with both heated eyes and quivering lips. Such a mixed up bundle of nerves, Asahi is, but the very contradiction makes Yuu want to lay his hands on his lover – mold that stare and tiny gasps into something _much_ less innocent.

 

Asahi glances up at him, lashes thickly fanning oh-so-perfectly over earthy browns, and Yuu allows the distraction enough to capture those slightly parted lips – start back from square one on that kiss-bitten mouth because he'll never get enough of kissing this large fortress of awkwardness absolutely stupid. A jittery, drumming sensation dances in his throat, heightens as he pulls a plush lower lip between his teeth – suckling while his pale hands skitter downward.

 

Six months, and Yuu doesn't even know where to begin now that he's here – at the back end of sweetheart roads and tumbling head first into a rocky terrain full of hot make outs and no-clothing-in-sight touches. All the dirty ideas in his brain that had been flourishing week after week pale in comparison to the here and now – fails to even skirt the surface of his overactive imagination.

 

He pulls on Asahi's lip, running calloused hands across his prickly face, tracing a sharp tendon down to the curve of his taut clavicle, the central dip where the firm bones meet. It's a wonder how Asahi can be soft and solid and sharp all at once, his bulky boyfriend a complete embodiment of contradictions – both physically and mentally delectable in equal measure.

 

A lurid sense of hunger fills Yuu to the brim; a desire of devouring his boyfriend and languidly discovering every single crevice of that six-foot body colliding like a hurricane threatening to unleash all its wrath in one fell swoop. His mind spirals, overwrought with carnal ideas – an utter debauchery of Asahi's body down to the filthiest detail.

 

He wants to find out if there's more of that slightly hued skin hiding beneath ill-fitting clothes – the skin that hardly sees sunlight. If there are more beauty marks than the two dotting in a neat pair just off the curve of his left shoulder, where are they and how many? Can he kiss them, bite them? He thinks of how Asahi's bronze flesh would look adorned with mini flares of red and violet, if they would be just as alluring as the bruises he gets from practice. He wants to know where Asahi has little wispy hairs (his chest, his belly, his thick thighs?), which muscles flex and tense with feathery touches, with rough touches. Where Asahi's most sensitive, where Yuu has to touch to make him moan until his voice runs ragged –

 

 _God_ , the very thought of ascertaining each and every note drives Yuu absolutely wild – a deviant on the warpath to sinful revelation.

 

_Fuck._

 

The enthusiastic brunet forks his fingers through Asahi's hair, curling some of the loose tendrils falling messily over his face, tucks them behind his ear. With a subtle gasp breezing over his lips, Yuu lets out a satisfied hum and begins his second descent down Asahi's throat. The tall brunet's head tilts back into the thick duvet, a heavy sigh seeping from his mouth that he's quick to silence in embarrassment with a pinch of swollen lips.

 

Yuu gives his boyfriend a coquettish grin, entirely turned on by Asahi's squirming and attempts to quiet himself – make himself small and unnoticeable. As if the he could ever miss a single twitch, shame on Asahi for thinking he can escape Yuu's arrow-precise eyes. Shame for thinking that he would pay attention to anything else whilst in the middle of such an intimate tear down – to neglect his landscaping of such an alluring physique full of tremors and breathlessness would surely be illegal.

 

Six months...too long. _Too long._

 

He re-wets his lips with a slow brush of his tongue, golden browns never leaving Asahi's shifting expressions as his hands trail down broad shoulders until they roll around stiff curves with a reticent flick of bony wrists, grope daringly at firm pectorals. Yuu gives them a squeeze with elated hands, eliciting a scratchy groan from his lover.

 

He repeats the action, desiring more than just the sound drilling into his skull – the very chills branding at the base of his spine and fisting his groin like a vice. Yuu circles his fingers over the drop off of Asahi's toned chest, muses over how little his hands can cover at once until thumbs brush over already pert nipples. They're rather small, and a slightly darker color than the earthiest tan of his skin, with just the perfect shade of pink to make the libero swallow a knot in his throat. For some reason, this only excites Yuu further – he washes a puff of hot air over one, and once again, Asahi stiffens a moist groan.

 

Asahi curls back, provoked to life with that one exhalation. His body is as sensitive as his soul, Yuu notes with a sick sense of splendor, tongue lavishing a wet trail over a peak. He can't help but shiver when large hands seize his pale thighs and clunky, bony knees pop up briefly at his back before shakily retreating to the bed. His boyfriend's reactions are exhilarating, from the way Asahi tries to bury his vehement moans to the way he wriggles and desperately grasps for purchase via clawing fingers on Yuu's person. He wants to know how far he can make Asahi unwind, peel apart until the seams burst and he can't hide a single fragment of pleasure from Yuu's perceptions.

 

He wants to hear what Asahi's low voice sounds like when he's neck deep in cloud nine – will he wail in ecstasy, or rumble even deeper than his natural baritone. Yuu's ears are already ringing like crazy from the thought.

 

Letting his hands wander lower and warm mouth continue to play with a nipple, Yuu scoots back the tiniest bit. Asahi's legs bend up again, almost barricading him from further movement. Flexibility never being an issue though, Yuu easily scoots up onto the brunet's thighs and rolls his hips to coax him back down, abandons his assault on Asahi's chest to pepper down his sternum with wet kisses instead. He places little pecks over the subtle bumps of muscle, licks between the seams as his fingers bump along the few protruding ribs along Asahi's sides.

 

No matter where he touches, absolutely nothing on this man is a flat plane – ridges and dips and curves like a coarsely textured canvas. One Yuu plans to paint from head to toe with the blazing red fueling his entire being.

 

Yuu hears the shuddering breath escape from his lover as he kisses the soft skin just above Asahi's navel. He tosses a glance up and find a russet gaze staring back over stained cheeks and pursed lips. The fingers on his thighs jerk as Yuu flicks his tongue into the shallow belly button, licking around the edge and darting down to the very sparse beginnings of coarse hair leading down and disappearing under the band of Asahi's jeans.

 

A smile peels across the spiky brunet's face as he feels shaking in those digits, reaches to divest a hand free from his leg and lifts it to his mouth. Two kisses to the knuckles, then Yuu turns it over, placing several more on Asahi's palm.

 

“Asahi-san,” he murmurs, licking a hot path along the most obvious crease, delves the muscle within the tiny gap between index and middle finger. “Do you know just how much I love your hands? That flat arch when you spike, how they curl and shake with nervousness when they touch me, their warmth – I love it all.”

 

Asahi swallows hard as Yuu presses the tip of a digit to his lips. He views the splendor of a taut bump roll smoothly like an ocean wave as he licks up the length of a finger, the tender pad twitching. Slowly, Yuu sucks it into his mouth, wet tongue molding to it, savoring that flavor he can't quite place – salty and sweet all at once.

 

The finger curls, rubbing the span of his tongue - makes him grin around the twitching digit. Releasing a pleasurable moan, Yuu swivels up and down the digit with a slowness that could cause absolute agony, eyes nailing Asahi with a stare that encases all the pent up desire he's nearly imploding from, ready to let it destroy. With a satisfied simper, the libero lets his teeth lightly graze skin as he releases his captive with a wet pop. He places one last peck on Asahi's knuckles, lingering in a brief calm before he sets it on the bed. Slinking fingertips along the subtle curves of Asahi's hips, Yuu slides further down his lover's legs, feeling them drop completely like a lowered drawbridge, and settles on his knees – watches the man under him swallow hard as he sweeps his vision across the complete glory that is his windswept lover.

 

“N-Nishinoya...” comes a delicious gurgle, air leaving the brunet's lungs in a thick gust.

 

Yuu paws at the loops of Asahi's pants, chest pounding with a heart trying to leap from its cage, mind thrumming between the eternal flux of racing to the finish line between Asahi's legs and keeping at his sultry, gradual pace. Not that Yuu _has_ patience, but his willpower is almost blinking out like a dying light bulb – flickering from existence. The obvious arousal nesting within the apex of his lover's legs leaves Yuu salivating, body temperature gradually exceeding raging wildfire proportions.

 

He bows over, grazing the thickening trail of curls leading down, teeth clinking on the bronze button of Asahi's jeans. Chuckling at the low squeak coming from his boyfriend above, Yuu mouths at the fastening until the knob comes undone – fingers curling under the waist seam as his teeth pull at the zipper hidden beneath denim. The zipper claims no resistance whatsoever and Yuu jerks his head up, the flap peeling Asahi's pants open as he gives the tall brunet a heated sideways stare.

 

Asahi twitches under his bold, risqué maneuver, hips popping naturally as Yuu tugs his pants down to his thighs, almost is able to kick them completely free but surrenders with a bunched leg still trapped around Asahi's ankle. The spiker weakly utters a whimper, eyes wrenching shut from embarrassment as Yuu sucks in a sharp breath from the exposed display.

 

Oh fuck, does his breath catch _hard_.

 

He temporarily ignores the fact that Asahi's covering his brilliantly red face – more like stares in fascination at the matching crimson of tight boxer briefs. Yuu has to try really hard to not _moan_ like a bitch in heat at the thick bulge straining against the stretched cotton, a dotting of wetness at the bulb making the libero wheeze through his nostrils, a tiny noise vibrating in his throat.

 

Fuck... _Fuck_ . _**Fuck** _ _._

 

He doesn't dare take in the scent – he's sure any further hint of arousal from Asahi's body will threaten the last inklings of self control. It's holding by the tiniest filament at this point, tipping that scale would likely transform Yuu into a ravenous monster. His insides claw for some sort of reprieve, heart thundering like an enraged deity has taken home in his rib cage. Gulping some nasty sound back down, the small brunet ghosts a thumb along the appendage – slow, careful. Asahi spasms, hips twisting almost as if to escape the sensation, and peeks at Yuu through the cracks of his fingers.

 

“ _Nishinoya_...” he begs, gaze and tone both watery.

 

That look of heat and utter helplessness leaves Yuu rumbling, dangerously close to stepping – i.e. crashing – into devious territory. He can't help that Asahi leaves him incredibly hot and bothered – long since damned to being roused into a fever at the slightest provocation.

 

“Asahi-san,” Yuu growls, trying to choke down the heat and aggressiveness in his tone and failing miserably. “I...wanna suck your dick. Can I?”

 

The fingers on the vexed brunet's face click shut immediately, the bluntness of Yuu's words stunning him into a paradoxical flaming icicle - ramrod straight like ice yet burning hot from crown to curling toes. Even then, a low groan manages to wrench itself out like air leaking through a damaged hose, betraying Asahi's need.

 

While the whole display only fuels Yuu's desire, he moves twittering hands back up to Asahi's hips, rubbing the mounds of bone in a means of soothing comfort. His filament tightens at the twinge of nervousness that he can clearly see even through the burly-handed barrier. His heart flutters into a soft, rhythmic hum.

 

“Asahi-san,” he starts, hovering distantly over his lover's groin, eyes pinning to his covered face. “I won't do anything you don't want, but ya gotta at least answer me.”

 

Asahi's lip trembles under flushed hands, but opens seconds later, “Do...do whatever you want, Nishinoya. “ His voice sounds murky and unstable, muffled behind his hiding place.

 

Yuu bites his lip, sitting back on his boyfriend's legs, wondering if maybe this should stop before Asahi is completely annihilated from the planet. He doesn't want to force him into doing anything uncomfortable, especially if he's only bending to make Yuu happy. Which happens to be a very possible variable, considering how much Asahi lets Yuu lead the relationship outside the bedroom.

 

He does not approve, _especially_ not here, where his lover is at his most vulnerable. Not a chance in hell.

 

Thinking briefly, the Yuu laces his fingers together and lets them rest in his lap.

 

“Hmm? So...I could pour warm sake in your belly button and drink from it? Lick and suck your toes? Trim your carpet to match your bear –“

 

“Nishinoya, please!” comes the shrill reply, Asahi's hands popping down to allow a quick glare in the libero's direction until he realizes the grin on Yuu's face and hides again.

 

“Haha, I'm just kidding, Asahi-san. For now, anyway.”

 

The perched teen huffs humorously and unravels his hands in favor of crawling back up Asahi's body – leveling himself above the spiker's face. He can see a pout between wide palms, and gently guides both hands away from his boyfriend's face – places a warm, close-lipped kiss on a lush, quivering mouth. A gust of relief blows Yuu over when Asahi deflates under his touch, and locks his calloused, pale hands around his lover's wide nape.

 

“Asahi-san,” Yuu shifts around, waits until their eyes meet. “I want to make _you_ feel good. Whether that entails me sucking your dick, brushing your hair until the shine rivals the ol' dean's bald spot, or simply snuggling with you while we sleep, I will do it. But you can't let me drag ya' along like everything else. As much as I wanna frisk ya, if you aren't ready, I stop. Done, rain check for another steamy afternoon, okay?”

 

The small brunet pecks him again, chest swelling with bubbles when Asahi slowly leans up into his mouth, letting the libero pepper him with quiet affection.

 

“We're not even old enough to drink yet,” Yuu almost bursts into laughter at Asahi's random mumble, but the hands wandering to his waist keep him from showering his boyfriend with a spattering of spit.

 

He snorts instead and taps his forehead against Asahi's, lets it rest there, “Of course _that's_ what you worry about...you adorable _lug_.”

 

The tall brunet laughs softly, further dislodging that clump of worry in Yuu's throat, and lets his head fall back to the bed. Yuu shifts, the fingers dancing on his waist leaving small bouts of ticklish goosebumps behind. Squirming, the libero leans forward, closing what little gap left between their mouths. Hums happily when thumbs press into his flesh, massaging with needy squeezes as he kisses and nibbles at Asahi's plump lips.

 

He peers into Asahi's eyes, reading the flickers between each lazy yet exulted blink, and whispers with more than a twinge of seriousness, “What do you wanna do? Your call.”

 

Asahi bites his lip, a vibrant pink reviving in his cheeks, and looks down, “You can, um... continue.”

 

“You sure?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“You're _sure_ sure?”

 

Eyeing him with gorgeous dark browns, the spiker strings an arm around Yuu's neck and messily slams their lips together, a fast burst of hot air rushing from his nostrils. Yuu nearly jumps when he feels the almost impalpable flick of tongue on the seam of his mouth before it – and Asahi himself – retreats.

 

“ _Yeah..._ ”

 

The way he simply _breathes_ the last word, velvety and previewing an oncoming storm of need, reignites the excitement in Yuu's belly, a molten heat pervasive in its b-line descent to his groin. Not only does Asahi sound like he wants this, there is _trust_ in his tone – a feeling that leaves an ache laced with gratitude and pride and love. He can't help but pelt his lover's face with rapid pecks, heavily panting as he forks knobby digits through Asahi's hair.

 

“Oh _god_ ,” he leans down, seals his mouth firmly over Asahi's and sweeps his tongue between bruised lips as he cups the spiker's face. Yuu wishes he could put a flavor to the moan that floods his mouth as he licks along the wet inside of his boyfriend's lip – he can only swallow it instead and lure out a few more with the teasing heat of his fingers and a fervid groan. “I'll make you feel _so_ good, Asahi. So fucking amazing.”

 

Their lips part with a pop, and Asahi gives him an opaque gaze, eyes glossy with a hint of delirium. The idea of that face warping into something even more lascivious makes Yuu giddy with adrenaline – mind twirling around a silent movie of thick-pupil gazes and puckered lips panting as he goes down on his lover like a torrent of wind.

 

Grinning, Yuu licks his thumb, “Mm, gotta get one last one in. Don't think you'll wanna kiss this dirty mouth when I'm done with you.”

 

He watches Asahi imbibe a large breath before starting back down his lover's toned body with a rapid route of licks and kisses – purrs as he saddles back on Asahi's thighs and admires his rather hefty prize cloaked in red. Yuu's so ready for this, so aroused beyond reason that he could literally erupt – a myriad of images relentlessly plaguing his brain with a mental flood of Asahi, writhing and moaning and clinging to the sheets until their pulled tight in white peaks.

 

Wetting his lips, Yuu plays with the seam of his lover's underwear, tracing playfully along the elastic band. He's never blown someone before, and the plethora of pages online left handfuls of contradicting tips varying from innocent exploration to acting like a spit-messed tongue demon and too many options in between.

 

Trying everything under the sun seems like an amazing challenge though, Yuu thinks with a cheshire grin.

 

Fixated on his target, he runs a warm palm down, kneading small circles along the clothed erection. It twitches instantly to his touch, and Asahi shudders involuntarily, the knot in his throat bobbing. Yuu watches those tantalizing reactions with deep interest, runs a single finger down the protruding shaft to the base, nuzzles a digit between the cotton flap to stroke hot skin on the way back up. Asahi's shifts in demeanor from that single motion, mouth already dropping loose and eyes rolling up.

 

Yuu feels the perverse, shameless sense of titillation creeping up his legs, prickling his spine with an intrepid filth that curses his thoughts. They tumble and tumble until there isn't an ounce of purity left to settle his excited heart – he wants to engorge on his lover with wanton abandon, tease him until the kindle quietly flickering in Asahi's body has no choice but to inundate from his very pores.

 

Oh _god yes._

 

“Asahi-san,” Yuu whispers, curling down towards his target. “Can I leave your underwear on?”

 

His response is a meek groan, following a short single nod, though the small brunet notices his lover's fingers starting to bunch into the sheets as if preparing himself the inevitable impact. Yuu grunts back, biting his lip to keep the shit-wide grin from taking over his face, but he's losing hold of his bridle at an alarming rate.

 

He continues his vague rubbing, working Asahi's cock through the fabric, massaging the thick shaft meticulously – never breaking through the seam. He traces along it several times, each one testing Asahi's vocal restraint, pushing the limits. Yuu sees his panting companion tighten his rigid grip on the bed little by little, the hitches in his gasps growing more obvious by the second.

 

Yuu can feel the throbbing through his skin, and finds himself staring ridiculously hard as he slips his fingers between the cotton flap – slowly pulls the stiff cock free, watches as the appendage bobs with vulgarity before seizing the base with a firm grasp. He sees Asahi's head twist to the side from the corner of his vision, a drawling whine seeping from  those sexy, kiss-bruised lips. Heated golden browns eyes otherwise stay glued to his fisted hand, fingers barely able to wrap around Asahi's full girth.

 

Yuu definitely can't say he's seen a lot of cock in his life – the only experiences with them being his own and the pixelated mess found in adult movies – but even he can tell that his boyfriend's has a _lot_ of bite.

 

_Holy shit._

 

The idea of wrapping his lips tight, cock stretching his mouth and droplets of precome teasing his tongue makes Yuu involuntarily shudder on his perch. The idea of that cock going elsewhere, the libero teasing that thickness with his milky thighs, jutting as Yuu filling him to the hilt, driving in until Asahi's toes go numb, or strains with such uncontrolled pleasure as Yuu _wrecks_ him over and over until he comes dry – each idea equally as delicious as the last.

 

There is a little too much elation rattling his bones, and reasons that he better get a move on before he has soiled jeans to contend with too.

 

Yuu tests out a short squeeze, thumbing up the plump line on the underside of Asahi's cock, half-registers that pink mouth open to release a wet pant – hips popping. The libero repeats, his grip a little harder, gold eyes not leaving his lover's face this time. Asahi swallows hard, face flaming as he meets his lover's penetrative gaze.

 

Yuu licks his lips, tongue sliding over the top, then chasing along the bottom – he can't help that his mouth and throat keep running dry from the alluring image before him. The fact that it jerks such sexy noises from Asahi's mouth is an extremely happy coincidence.

 

Asahi lets his eyes drop shut seconds later, a grunt sounding out like a subtle trill.

 

Lazily, the libero gives his boyfriend's cock a shallow pump, intently focused on discovering each groove, each spot to remember for when his mouth replaces his hand. He presses his thumb to the slit, rubbing back and forth to spread the precome over the pad. Rubs with more force when Asahi jolts from the bed again, the song springing from his lips guttural until it crumbles into a whine.

 

“Asahi,” Yuu coos, rising to his knees. “Spread your legs for me, Asahi.”

 

“Nishinoya...” he whimpers back pathetically, arms lifting to cross over his face. It's not a means of refusal, simply a flagrant uttering his the overwhelming passion coming at him from all sides.

 

“ _Please._ ”

 

He feels Asahi shift beneath him, wobbles a bit as he settles one leg between Asahi's, followed by the other. Yuu shimmies down soon after, hands pawing over taut thighs as he settles on his haunches – curled over the spiker's lap with an enthusiastic cock jutting below his chin.

 

He pets Asahi's legs, voice low, “You really turn me on, Asahi, ya know that? I wanna make you melt so _bad_ right now...”

 

Pushing a hot gush of air through his lips, Yuu leans down close to his lover's cock. His arousal-flooded eyes roam across the thick span – from the still fleshy tan of the base and along the gradual shift to a rosy pink head, dark and dribbling. His nose trails along that same line, the touch electrifying his nerves with anticipation – the musky scent filling his senses with a rampant ache of desire.

 

Two slightly clumsy fingers bundle at the bottom of the cotton flap, pulling the opening to the brink – revealing as much of that girth as possible. Yuu knows removing Asahi's boxer briefs would be so much easier than working around them, but he doesn't want to erase that image of red cloth hugging his lover's tense skin and highlighting the sharp curves of Asahi's hips, or how they wrap tight around his robust thighs.

 

It just... _hits_ him right in the gut, so there they stay.

 

The libero curls his tongue, swirling it around his mouth to pool saliva in the small valley, wets everything _good_ as he touches his lips to the tip of Asahi's cock. Yuu now finds that he has no certain difficulty with this task, and wonders if he's simply well hydrated or that thirsty to please his lover.

 

Probably a little of both, he wagers with not so surprising ease.

 

He dips down, flicks out his tongue and tastes the skin clenched within his fist – slightly salty, searing with throbbing heat. Dropping the muscle loose, Yuu lets the collected saliva ooze from his lips as he presses them on his lover's shaft, smearing them in a disgusting mimic of an open kiss. His tongue follows after instantly, washing a soaked trail up and relishing in that tangy palette as he rounds the head of Asahi's cock with a wide swirl.

 

The tall brunet is off the bed with a heavy arch within seconds, lips popping open as a gravelly moan ruptures from his lungs. The way his tresses of hair muss and spill all over the bed is simply beautiful, as is the view of Asahi's chest compressing as he sucks in desperate air – ribs revealing themselves in three subtle, sultry pairs.

 

Noises, thick and stringing together like a sticky web, leave Asahi's lips as Yuu licks back down, drowning his cock in moist, burning breaths. Asahi lifts, arms dropping limp from his face as his hips twist. Whether trying to escape or get Yuu to the right spot like an inch needing attention, the libero doesn't know, but the exertions from all the flailing has his lover's stomach clenching and flexing. The small brunet rakes a hand across the bumpy plane, nails carving needy trails over each mound as they pass.

 

At least he now knows that messy and wet is good in Asahi's book, Yuu notes with extreme pleasure, not a single care in the world for the line of saliva trickling down the side of his mouth, soiling his lover's underwear as it drops in small beads. He's too busy multitasking between tonguing every inch of Asahi's cock and watching him squirm on the bed, body flourishing with more and more red as Yuu lavishes him – moans slowly starting to leak in rapid succession from teeth-bitten lips.

 

“Asahi,” Yuu rumbles wetly, sucking at the very tip of the spiker's cock, teasing the circum-scar with the insistent grinding of his tongue. “Asahi, does this feel good? Talk to me – what do you want? Should I keep going? Swallow you until you feel the back of my throat? Until you're choking me?”

 

Peeking through wet eyes, Asahi gurgles incoherently, irises blowing out until the earth of his eyes are inked out with darkness. His entire body shakes, legs buckling up with quirky jerks as Yuu tightly pushes the girthy cock between his puckered lips – countering with a stroking hand from the bottom to work at his entire length.

 

The libero hums, encouraging his lover to let loose as he slowly lowers himself down as far as he can handle. It isn't deep, but his vigorous hand makes up for it, slick with precome and his own spit as it twists around the base. The second trip down Asahi's cock is much messier, the slurping noises from his own movements make Yuu all the more riled up, especially when he chases even more of that girth deep into his mouth.

 

The feeling rockets up to eleven – fuck that, _infinity –_ when Asahi finally lets out a loud, dirty moan, voice crawling with the copious amounts of pleasure reeking from his seismic body.

 

“Nishinoya... _Nishinoya_...” Asahi keens, nostrils flaring as he struggles for air before jutting his chin up as another throaty tune bursts free, spilling into Yuu's ears and poisoning his senses – toxic, killing all reason, and lacing him with a drugged euphoria.

 

“Shit, can you hear yourself right now, Asahi? Come on, keep _moaning_ for me," he utters his filthy challenge between suckles and licks. He's popping off his rocker like a firecracker is exploding under him, words tumbling from his mouth with madness fit for a lunatic.

 

Keeping one hand in a constant, caressing motion at the base of his lover's cock, Yuu digs the other under the leg seam of tight briefs, gropes the jumping flesh of Asahi's thigh with possessive fingers.

 

“You're so sexy. _God_ , I can't stand it,” he growls even lower, words meshing together with his own groans of appreciation. “Look at me, Asahi. Watch me take your cock deep. _Watch me._ ”

 

Yuu is nearly blindsided when his quivering lover actually drags his gaze down towards him, lashes fluttering as he tries to focus through his bleary vision. His brows screw up tight, jaw dropping as his whole body rocks like a fluid wave when Yuu takes the opportunity to swallow down while the panting man above him is still able to look. Pins him tight with heated golden browns, and twists his jaw just so to take his thick erection even deeper into that dripping chasm.

 

Asahi shudders violently, heels burying hard into the mattress. The libero circles his wandering hand around to claw at the spiker's ass, hums loudly as he cups at the tension under his digits. Yuu feels so filthy with how easily the words and noises spill from his lips, but his care level is definitely in the negatives with how voraciously Asahi reacts to them.

 

Those ecstasy-addled eyes squeeze shut as Yuu lets another vibrato shake his throat, tremors making the cock in his mouth pulse even harder. He feels Asahi's hips pop up the slightest bit, squeezes the handful of flesh in his hand as his throat tenses instantly. Jolting, Yuu shifts back to regain control, giving himself a moment to breathe by going back to a continuous string of licks up and down Asahi's shaft.

 

“Ni...Nishi – oh _god_ ,” the tall brunet gasps as Yuu takes his cock back into his wet mouth with mindless enthusiasm. Asahi instantly digs his palms into his eyes, fingers wildly curling into his hair as his hips haphazardly buck up a second time.

 

“Does it feel that good in my mouth, Asahi?” Yuu teases, dragging a sloppy line over the cock head, the flat of his tongue resting over the very tip like a panting animal. “You wanna bury your cock between my lips, don't you? Look at how your hips buckle.”

 

The guttural keen that manages to leak from the spiker's hidden mouth scratches at the inside of Yuu's skull. He eyes his lover as he lifts from the bed, dives back down on his thick cock in a desperate mission to keep those utterly hoarse noises from ceasing.

 

Mind rattling, Yuu forks his second hand into the opposite leg of Asahi's underwear, hands cupping both cheeks as they collapse back to the mattress. Squeezes him hard and rakes his nails along the burning skin as he bobs up and down chaotically. The maddening sounds of soft, continuous panting from above make Yuu's belly quake with need – he grabs at Asahi even harder to twist those mewls into much louder bursts of unrestrained mewls.

 

He feels like a conductor in many ways. Each movement, each calculated slip of his tongue, each provoking groan trembling in his throat leads Asahi back and forth in a rhythmic sway. Directing the spiker to sing a euphoric melody that tickles the edges of Yuu's sanity, passion and wanton desire swarming the hot air around them like a violent symphony.

 

To say that he wants to drive Asahi so deep into this pleasurable abyss until the music of his voice could even shatter glass from his unbridled cries would be a _drastic_ understatement.

 

And he'll do whatever it takes.

 

Yuu squirms between Asahi's legs, lips lightly brushing up his lover's length. He grins as those hips wriggle and roll, writhing body twisting the very sheets beneath him as he fists at his hair and bites his bruised lips in a weak, half-hearted attempt to hush himself. Yuu kisses the tip, licking the trail of white that smears on his mouth as prying hands massage and spread Asahi's ass – fans his fingers along the round, supple flesh. Brushes the tips of his fingers right where Asahi seems to feel it most, his lover yelping loudly the instant they reach his center.

 

Yuu feels his boyfriend's knees clutter against his shoulders from both sides, Asahi's body twitching uncontrollably like a stuck clock-hand spasming in its attempt to continue its path. The libero runs his tongue down, teething at the edge of crimson fabric and pulling at it roughly as he plays at Asahi's most sensitive spots.

 

Asahi's hips buck once again, cock sliding up Yuu's mouth and the uncontrollable urge to admire the breathtaking view of his lover cresting off the bed like a perfectly curved bridge engulfs the passion driven brunet completely – hypnotized by the dip between Asahi's ribs that leads up to a tight sternum and along the sexy slope of his throat.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Yuu grits out, groaning, his chest tightening with unbearable crackles of fire. Lips tingling from the blood rushing in his veins, he relentlessly grinds the tip of his tongue over the dripping slit. Flicks along the ridge, blowing waves of hot exhalation over the swollen skin before sucking at the very tip – growling heavily at the frantic moans driving into his head like a bullet.

 

“ _Nishinoya..._ ” Asahi bubbles out with the inklings of a torturous warble, voice rising in pitch as he mumbles a string of incoherent words that Yuu can only pick his name out from. “Nishinoya – wait, I'm... _ahhh...please –_ ”

 

Yuu looks up and meets the wild, dark gaze of his lover as he reaches shaky hands towards him. Before Asahi can even fully stretch his arms out, the small brunet regrettably yanks a hand free and clamps his lover's erection in a nastily tight grip – gold eyes blazing when a wet sob rips from Asahi's throat. He looks up at Yuu with a wide-eyed, incredulous stare, lips trembling and elbows folding to prop him upright.

 

The libero purrs with a demure grin, “You're _finally_ looking at me, Asahi...”

 

Biting his lip, Asahi can only wrench his eyes shut a moment as he strains against the tight hold on his cock, body shivering from head to toe to Yuu's delight. When Asahi's eyes open again, the spiker looks through thick lashes with an expression that can only be described as ready to _scream_.

 

Yuu squeezes the base one more time, purses his lips in amusement as his lover's face twists, body rising to rest completely on his elbows – wobbling messily once the pressure holding him pulses. He licks a lip tauntingly, fascinated by the numb yet throbbing sensation in the plump flesh. In general, his whole body is on fire, polarizing in his mouth and his gut like opposing, warring flames fighting for dominance. Even his toes ache, tingling from all the shots of electricity coursing through him with every noise Asahi makes.

 

Pouring his every cell into pleasuring his lover, worship every inch of skin and making Asahi moan helplessly under his touches has never felt this amazing. Literally unreal.

 

“Oh god, Asahi,” he groans, fingers playing at the seam of that damn, alluring pair of underwear, eyeing the sharply protruding pelvic bones peeking out from the waist band. “If only you knew – all the things I want to do to you...”

 

Purposely avoiding his lover's dripping erection, Yuu rakes a hand down Asahi's body, bent digits scratching at cotton and tan skin. He nudges under a leg seam, groping and pinching at the supple, but firm muscle under his burning skin. The scent of sweat and pooling arousal fills his nostrils, senses roaring like a whirlwind as he takes it in. Asahi's ragged, desperate breathing, his clawing fists in the bed sheets, his twitching hips – Yuu wishes he could inhale it all, inject it under his skin like liquid adrenaline.

 

He works around to the tall brunet's ass, feels Asahi roll against his grip just so, as if leaning uncontrollably into his touch. Yuu's lips peel apart, eyes regarding his lover with a look of pure delight. He squeezes again, thumb skirting the cleft and shivers at the gritty moan invading his ears.

 

“ _Nishinoya_...”

 

“Yes,” Yuu hums, voice lilting. “Talk to me, Asahi. I wanna hear you.”

 

He claws hard as his hand retreats from the red fabric, pushes one of Asahi's legs even wider apart and cups his clothed sac. Rubs it and cups it with a palm, tongue darting out to wet the sudden dryness of his mouth. The way Asahi's throat pops as his head drops back is sexy as fuck, that appetizing Adam's apple quivering as he swallows heavily with a groan vibrating deep inside.

 

“N-noy... –“

 

Plush and puckered, Yuu mouths at his lover's sensitive flesh, nipping at the fabric playfully as his hands work Asahi into a tizzy – one tightening around his cock at random, but unrelenting intervals, the other thumbing at the tight tendon of his inner thigh and tracing the fabric seam up the middle of his lover's underwear.

 

The small brunet curses the chalkiness in his throat, restraining the urge to devour the flushed cock in front of him. He watches Asahi bite a lip, a whine drowning out his sharp gasps as Yuu fondles him.

 

After passing a mental 'fuck it' through his buzzing mind, Yuu nestles around between smooth thighs and leans up to finally return his mouth to his lover's weeping cock. Lets the copious dribbles of precome smear over his lips, down his chin – filthy and provocative.

 

“Come on,” Yuu gushes, pausing to lather at Asahi's stiff erection, swallowing him halfway down before retreating, slurping noisily. “Come on, watch me. I wanna make you come so hard...so _hard_ and I want you to see it.”

 

A small noise, wet and high-pitched, bubbles from Asahi, body half collapsing to the bed. The libero swallows him down again, fingers pinching even harder around the base of the throbbing cock, holding the messed up brunet in an agonizing limbo . He hums, greatly pleased at how Asahi's skin nearly matches the crimson of his briefs – the combination of sun-kissed tan skin and heated pink hues absolutely resplendent. He twists as he ascends back up, lips tightening as they pass over the fleshy ridge at the head.

 

“Guhh, mmm – Nishinoya... _please_ ,” Asahi mutters somehow as he straightens, hips jerking with an obvious effort to not slam his cock to the back of Yuu's throat. His stomach tenses, rippling to life with each bob of the fiesty brunet's head, and each encouraging moan.

 

The sparks spitting deep in Yuu's gut spatter about wildly, his own lower half pulsing with neglect. Suffering feels good though, he thinks. Asahi's blessed moans and wild spasms are well worth it, and making them continue like rapid fire is priority number one.

 

“You wanna come, Asahi? Look at how much you're leakin' down here...”

 

He nudges a thumb over the slit, carefully digs into it while he licks up the underside. Asahi hisses, shoulders jutting up as his head falls back messily onto the mattress. He looks like a tangled pile of limbs with the way his chest still crests while his stomach deflates with every inhalation of rough air. And his hips, _oh_ , his fucking sexy hips – shaking and working side to side like a lurid dance for Yuu to enjoy.

 

“I wanna listen to your voice crumble as I make you come, until you're hoarse and spent from me sucking your cock –“

 

Asahi's breath hitches instantly, pelvis pitching up as if blindly adhering to Yuu's words – body wiring to bend to the both of their wills in a tumbling mess. A series of goosebumps bloom on the spiker's legs, pimpling the reddened skin as he choppily bucks like a malfunctioning machine, shaft shoving up along Yuu's lips.

 

Yuu wants to grope at his lover's ass again, tease him under that alluring cotton, but Asahi's bending so hard into the mattress that he can only circle his palms around thick thighs. He settles for clawing at the taut lines instead, pushing the limbs just over the crook of his forearms as he sucks hard with relentless fervor.

 

“You wanna come in my mouth, Asahi?”

 

A cracked whimper seeps out from his lover, and Yuu can't tell if Asahi's nodding or simply thrashing into the sheets. He places a series of kisses down the throbbing cock popping against his mouth, all the way until he's at the base, and dips to lick languidly – because he's not above teasing the euphoria from Asahi's very pores – up the ace's balls, further soaking the wet spot on his underwear.

 

Lifting his gaze to watch his lover fold at the seams as he drowns in a pleasurable mire, Yuu cracks a feverish grin – thrums of passion and urges to make Asahi's hiccups and moans explode into all out screaming a volatile craving itching in his brain. He doesn't care what he has to do, he just wants to fuck his lover up until he's crying for release.

 

Hell, he'll fuck _himself_ up just to get that sorely desired result.

 

“ _Asahi_ ,” he growls, cheek rubbing obscenely along Asahi's girth. “Do you want to come?”

 

The tall brunet practically heaves, voice higher than Yuu's ever heard it, and jerks his head forward – clearly nodding with a semi-crazed grimace before dropping back, the crown of his head craning into the bed. His fingers rip at the sheets, curling forward onto his elbows to untopple himself from his contorted display. With a purr on his lips, Yuu trails back up to the very tip of Asahi's cock. He blows furiously hot air over it, eyes winding up until he catches his lover's sights – those russet eyes blown oh so splendidly dark, he could very well drown in them.

 

“ _Good._ So... _mmm_ –” Yuu babbles the throaty pleasantries against the steaming skin under his lips. He reasons that maybe he's simply short circuiting at this point, giddy and losing it altogether as he pushes his lover's shaft between his long past swollen lips. He doesn't feel his knees carving into the bed or the ache in his bent over back, only the tingle in his fingertips, the drench on his tongue. “ – wanna feel you... _thrust_ right here – come on.”

 

“Nn – Nishi –“

 

The small brunet wraps his lips tight as he eases down the throbbing shaft, listening blithely to Asahi mewling wetly under his breath, the air clipping so heavily in his lungs that it nearly sounds like he's weeping. Yuu paws forcibly at Asahi's hips, palms splaying across the pelvic bones as he thumbs down the dipping trail leading to his burning center. Makes a sweeping motion as if to show, _lead_ Asahi to move like he desperately wants.

 

When he feels the tip of that thick cock unexpectedly tap the roof of his mouth, Yuu almost explodes from the inside, the inward curve of his lover's firm stomach as it folds up from the bed an alluring curvature in front of his eyes. He groans instantly, tongue flattening, curling as he moves – eyes preying on Asahi's movements that can only be described at this point as spastic and rough.

 

Asahi stiffens as Yuu stops at the tip again, lavishing the slit repeatedly until those gorgeous hips are pitching up again, cock bumping against the libero's mouth. Lips thrumming, Yuu watches with a moments hesitation, lips barely open and tongue spilling onto the span of slick skin just enough that it makes his partner shiver and groan in protest, head lulling forward once more to meet his golden gaze with eyes so glossy, they look dazzlingly similar to earthy stained glass.

 

The fervid look on Asahi's face swells with a feverish hue, irises dashing between Yuu's eyes and where his mouth rests, pink tongue peeking as it wets his bottom lip. He rubs his cock over the libero's lips, pelvis rolling sloppily like a skipping film reel – jerky like he doesn't know which direction to move, a cracked rhythm only half-discovered – but can't stop himself from reaching for Yuu's mouth, that warmth. Asahi weathers his own lip between abrasive teeth, head slumping sideways to his shoulder as a heady moan filters through his biting.

 

“ _Asahi..._ ” he sings back, lathering at the tiniest sensitive spots as if tuning an instrument to get the perfect pitch.

 

And oh it does, a devastatingly exquisite croon fills Yuu's ears, flaying his thoughts to mere piles of ash in his head. He takes it straight like whiskey though, lusting for those dreamy gasps and the way they're similar to such a heavy liquor – the sound and sensations on his tongue making his throat burn, his gut rumble. Yuu wants to carve it out and put it on display, see if it's as flaming red as he imagines for how hot it courses through his bones. Display it so Asahi can see just how much he messes up every functioning system in Yuu's body, and in return render the tall brunet a wailing, dilapidated body only held together with strings compiled of needy touches and Yuu's searing tongue.

 

The image of Asahi – slack-jawed with all tension bursting from his quaking form – howling as Yuu yanks him down into the ravine of a nerve-splitting orgasm immediately causes the libero to snap his patience with a mental slam of his foot. He wants that gentle face warped beyond recognition, lost in a torrid storm of ecstasy.

 

“Asahi,” he claws those tan curves, nails scratching at the cotton briefs that started this all. “I want you so bad. Right here, move for me.” Seizing the base of Asahi's cock between shaking – shaking because he simply _can't_ wait any longer, he needs this now – fingers, Yuu engulfs him, sucking hard as he crawls as far down as his small mouth can handle. Swallows and growls as he tastes that sapid tang on his tongue, and kneads between his lover's legs with a relentless lack of inhibition.

 

Yuu gets the howl he wants, and only revs up his zealous when Asahi drops his head back between popped shoulders as he rocks his hips – slides his cock deeper into the growling brunet's waiting mouth.

 

He doesn't even attempt to stop the verbal erotica from pouring through his spit-soaked verve, “That's right, just like that. Fuck – my mouth – _Asahi, fuck me like that._ ”

 

“ _Nishinoya_ , oh god, I... _can't –_ “

 

The libero gulps, as exaggerated as he can handle without catching that reflex tickling his throat, and rubs affectionately against the thigh pressed to his shoulder. Pops his mouth free to lick the pulsing underside before leaping right back to his intense slurping. “You can, Asahi. _Look at you_ , sliding your cock down my throat like that. I can taste you on my tongue...so _good._ ”

 

An incoherent mumble riddles Yuu's ears, undertones of a throaty sob grating between Asahi's tightly pressed lips making him throb all over. He rolls his golden eyes up, watching his tall lover coil about on the bed as he suddenly drops back to the blankets – arms quaking so terribly that Asahi simply crumples with a beautifully wretched moan.

 

“Yes, _yes._ Keep making those sounds –“ the libero growls as he fists at Asahi's cock. “Are you close? You gonna come for me?”

 

“ _Nishinoya –_ “ Asahi's brows knit together as he jumps, chest cresting – showing those pert nipples, and that fucking amazing set of ribs rippling from his tanned skin – and hips seeking the pooling of heat focused at his groin.

 

Yuu pushes his plush mouth, so swollen and throbbing with blood racing through him, against the tip of Asahi's cock and taps his tongue once, twice. Asahi instantly thrusts into him, and the small brunet lets his mouth be invaded, sealing his lips over teeth and is all too elated when flesh grinds against the inside of his cheeks as he hollows his mouth. Oh god, he wants Asahi to do that again.

 

He seizes the spiker's hips, waiting for the next tentative piston before scooping under Asahi's ass, scratching at the fabric – fingers looping inward to join in a messy cluster between tense cheeks. Asahi gulps, gasping for air when Yuu pushes his thumbs at the center. Twists and folds and bucks helplessly into the libero's waiting mouth, closes his quivering thighs around small shoulders. The tendons in Asahi's throat flex as he cranes back, voice skyrocketing in volume as Yuu pries at him and swallows him whole.

 

The absolutely devastating urge to lick every drop of sweat beading at Asahi's skin, dripping down his brow and disappearing into wildly fanning hair grips Yuu deep in his body and he imagines the tantalizing idea shaking him senseless. Yuu feels wave after wave of pleasure shatter him from the inside, shooting through his veins like a fast-acting drug at the sounds of Asahi wailing and panting for air, and the scent of sweat and murkiness. It clenches his heart, rips it clean from his chest as he lets a primal craze overtake him – it's a wonder that he's the one creating this whole sexual affair and yet he's so ready to burst from every pore and scream from the rooftops.

 

“Nishinoya...please...'m _guh –_ gonna...” comes the vinous plea, fingers blindly crawling across the sheets and embedding into Yuu's knees – grasping for any purchase.  " _Nishinoya..._ ”

 

“Say it, Asahi. Tell me – _mmm_ – yer gonna come...”

 

The cock shoving into his mouth spasms, thrusts haphazard and pathless – scraping cheeks and punching deep. Yuu knows Asahi can't even control himself anymore, his body likely moving on some sort of turbulent autopilot. His voice rings with a clearly worn out tone, typical sexy baritone cracking into a higher pitch as he keens – thrashes and quakes in a mass of flesh and hypersensitivity.

 

“Nishi – your mouth... _your_ , I'm –“

 

“Come on,” Yuu slurps between his words, huffing heavily as Asahi fills him, moans so loud it almost sounds like he's in pain. He won't count the soreness and protest of his slack-jaw, because the desperate noises coming from his lover make the lock up worth it ten times over. “ _Come on, tell me you're gonna come..._ ”

 

Asahi jerks, teeth grinding as he chokes down a small sob when Yuu clamps a hand around the base of his cock again, halting his crescendo ruthlessly, “God, _please. Please._ I'm gonna...mouth...”

 

“ _Mhmm, tell me baby_ ,” Yuu purrs – and holy fuck, he's never called Asahi _that_ before – lapping up strings of precome, admiring the stretching trails between his tongue and Asahi's shaft. “You taste so fucking good.”

 

With a daring breath, a flirtatious finger slides inside a leg seam of Asahi's underwear, tracing a nail along the roundness of his ass. He feels his lover shiver, hiccups a pocket of air as Yuu brushes a knuckle along the bare cleft the best he can with the weird angle. That hitched panting he gets as a reward lights a blaze in his system, and he can't help but return those noisy moans as Asahi's painful red and throbbing cock rubs insistently against his mouth.

 

Working his hand around, Yuu watches as Asahi's dark gaze meets his own just as he skirts a thumb between the tall brunet's widely spread legs – the untouched entrance hidden in those red briefs. Those _fucking_ red boxer briefs. Asahi's eyes shoot open, then flutter and roll back just as quickly, a long loud mewl bewitching Yuu's _everything_. He repeats the motion, grinding into his lover's hole in tandem with his languid licks, and squirms at the utter mess Asahi melts into as he crosses his arms over his eyes and forehead.

 

“Please, Nishinoya,” Asahi whimpers, hips swirling in a circular motion – with Yuu's fingers. “ _Please,_ I wanna come...please let me come –“

 

Yuu puckers his lips, smiling ever so slightly as he pecks at the flaming head, “Where do ya wanna come, _Asahi_?” His fingers rub harder, and mouths with torturous precision on the very tip of his lover's cock – practically digging the copious dribbles of precome out of the engorged slit.

 

“Your mouth – _oh god –_ your mouth. I wanna...so _bad._ ”

 

The libero dips forward and nuzzles his lover scandalously, “ _Mm,_ go ahead, _come_.”

 

Eyes burning with liquid gold, Yuu buries Asahi's cock deep into his mouth, hand pumping the base with vigorous twists. He rolls his eyes up just in time to take in the sexy view of ribs unearthing from the spiker's chest as he arches high, all the sharp curves popping up from the flat plain of a toned body beaded with sweat – glistening mountains and plateaus rising from earthy skin. Knobby fingers clasp at the sheets painfully tight as Yuu rocks his thumb continuously over Asahi's hole, teasing with gentle flicks and insistent rubs.

 

As his lover's breathing picks up in speed, high and breathy and uncontrolled, Yuu sucks harder, takes the cock in his mouth so far it's _almost_ tapping the back of his throat – his very limit without touching that spine-tingling reflex. Spit dribbles from his messy lips, but he doesn't stop. He can't, he won't – not when Asahi's a sobbing wreck and jolting from the bed so beautifully as he quickly unwinds from the unbearably tight coil Yuu has painstakingly coaxed him into this whole time.

 

All of it for this very moment – Asahi on the brink of an insane release – and Yuu is so riled up from how hot his lover twists in the sheets and wailing with no regard for anything other than the two of them in their bed that he could easily blow himself without a single touch.

 

“Nishinoya... _Nishinoya...gonna...!!_ ”

 

Yuu doesn't say a word, can't with how deep he's taking Asahi, simply growls _hard_ and within seconds, tangy, familiar warmth fills his mouth in thick spurts – shoots to the back of his throat and coats his tongue as he milks every drop of his lover's orgasm. The wild, haphazard moans cut short like Asahi's very vocal chords jump from his throat, replaced with soft hitching gasps as he comes down from his high, limp and exhausted.

 

Delicately releasing Asahi from his hold, Yuu creaks back onto his haunches and licks the spit trail along his chin – swiping the couple spare spots he misses with thumb and knuckle. He lets out a huge breath, throat tight and lips numb. Shit, his whole body feels like it's been buried ten feet under and his soul has ascended to somewhere high in the sky – floating on clouds.

 

“Holy shit...” he mumbles breathlessly, eyeing his panting lover with warm golden browns. “You are so amazing, Asahi. _So amazing._ ”

 

He watches Asahi breathe, lips expanding and closing as he sucks in several gulps worth of air. His face is unbelievably flushed, it looks like it would burn on contact. Yuu muses over the fact that his spent lover has honestly never looked so alluring – so breathtaking - before now, unraveled and still lightly trembling. Russet eyes peek at Yuu from lowered lids, and instantly the libero tucks him carefully back into his underwear and crawls up closer.

 

Yuu coils around Asahi's shoulders, nestling the spiker's head on his chest as he arches over, fingers caressing at rosy cheeks, “Hey you...you okay?”

 

Asahi affirms with a small croak, fingers reaching up to paw at the arm Yuu has circled carefully around his head. The tall brunet tugs at him briefly, but the libero shakes his head and chuckles – stealthily presses a quick peck to the sweaty forehead matted with locks of moist hair.

 

“You don't want me down there, Asahi. Trust me.”

 

Huffing, the spiker pulls him down anyway, their noses knocking together clumsily from Yuu's awkward, half-sideways angle. Forking a hand through thick brown locks, Yuu sighs without a lick of ire and lets Asahi pepper his face with aimless kisses – circling around jaw and cheeks and eyelids until he rounds down to Yuu's suck-plump mouth. He almost wants to giggle at the warm, shy pecks littering his lips, but the tiny touch of Asahi's tongue on his bottom lip startles him out of his silly stupor.

 

Their mouths graze softly, chapped lips sticking in spots, until Yuu lets out a nasally exhale and grins. He loops a hand around his lover's forehead and tilts him the rest of the way up, steals a steamy kiss. Wetting the skin of Asahi's bottom lip, the libero licks his way into his lover's mouth, testing the reaction of his taste with a playful flick on his tongue. His response is a healthy moan and clammy fingers fastening around his nape – tickling the little baby hairs at the base of Yuu's dark spikey up-do.

 

Yuu lathers him in the longest minute of lush kisses, and parts from those equally swollen lips with a slow retreat – eyes only barely opening to gaze blithely at the somnolent lover beneath him.

 

Asahi squirms, body curving into Yuu's, and looks up as he cutely sucks the corner of his lip with a pointy canine.

 

“I feel sticky...”

 

Yuu laughs heartily, hands palming at the jumping tendons of his lover's clammy neck, “I _was_ going to suggest a bath, but _someone_ wanted some more attention just now.” The libero quirks a brow and grins when Asahi flushes all the way to his ears. So, so cute.

 

“Can I suggest a bath _now_?” Asahi mutters, thumbing at Yuu's thighs absentmindedly.

 

“Are you full now, you kiss-addict?”

 

“Not really...”

 

Yuu snickers pleasantly, and holds his lover's face within his palms and squishes them, “Well, I guess we'll just have to move locations at least. Come on, I'll wash your hair for you.”

 

Asahi blinks slowly, a gentle smile gracing his features. Yuu still finds it absolutely beautiful, and can't help but brush his knuckles across a high-crested cheekbone, kisses the crown of his lover's head – hair still holding the barest hints of mint beneath the smell of sex permeating the room. He shakes himself of his love struck daze and slinks Asahi's broad body and off the bed.

 

He only gets a couple feet away before Asahi is behind him, tugging at his fingers until they're safety nestled in his large palm. Yuu gently strokes the skin under his thumb as he leads his big softy lover into the bathroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Yeah. Has anyone noticed just how much Asanoya and body worship is pretty much the same thing in my book? Because it totally is. Haha. Anyway, I hope my ascension into trash status didn't scare anyone off. Thank you for reading and all the support and lovely comments thus far! Until next time! <3


End file.
